housefandomcom-20200223-history
Connections
Many of the actors who have appeared on House, M.D. have appeared together in other movies and television shows. Most of the actor articles have a list of connections to other actors who they have appeared with outside of the series. This page covers trends and particularly good (or bad) connections. Hugh Laurie Hugh Laurie is one of the worst connected actors on the show. Although he has other minor connections, the only two on-screen actors he has appeared with outside of the series were Scott Michael Campbell (in Flight of the Phoenix, ''when on location filming he made his breakthough audition tape) and Leighton Meester (in ''The Oranges, ''where he plays a character who is obsessed with her). Well connected Some of the best connected actors are: *Robin Tunney (many guest stars on ''House ''have also guest starred on ''The Mentalist) *Jake Weber (from Medium) *Steve Valentine (from Crossing Jordan) John Prosky has appeared on all three series. Old buddies Some of the actors on the show have an extensive history of work together. *Chi McBride was one of the regulars on The John Larroquette Show. *John Larroquette and Charles Robinson were both regulars on Night Court *Kurtwood Smith and Laura Prepon both appeared in every episode of That 70s Show. *Amber Tamblyn and Chris Marquette were girlfriend and boyfriend in Joan of Arcadia and reunited for Fall From Grace. *Melanie Lynskey and Marin Hinkle both played recurring characters on Two and a Half Men. *Kal Penn and John Cho are great friends and worked together on the three Harold & Kumar ''movies. *Linda Park and Jolene Blalock both appeared in every episode of ''Enterprise *Janel Moloney and Joshua Malina were both regulars on The West Wing *Jay Karnes and David Marciano were both regulars on The Shield *Andre Braugher, Braeden Lemasters, Emily Rios and Sarah Clarke were all regulars on Men of a Certain Age. *Michael B. Jordan and Jurnee Smollett frequently appeared together on Friday Night Lights, ''and both appeared with Emily Rios, *Sarah Clarke and Jack Conley were both regulars on the series ''The Booth at the End *Candice Bergen and Meredith Eaton were both regulars on Boston Legal *David Marciano and Alan Rosenberg both appeared in every episode of Civil Wars *Bitsie Tulloch and Sasha Roiz both currently star in Grimm *Carla Gallo and Patrick Bauchau were both regulars on Carnivale *Piper Perabo and Anne Dudek play sisters on Covert Affairs *Margo Harshman and A.J. Trauth both appeared in every episode of Even Stevens *Wentworth Miller and Sarah Wayne Callies were both regulars on Prison Break *Pruitt Taylor Vince has a recurring role on The Mentalist ''with Robin Tunney *Ricky Ullman and Natalie Dreyfuss were both regulars on ''Rita Rocks Personal connections *Joel Grey is the father of Jennifer Grey. *Jimmi Simpson and Melanie Lynskey are married. *Annabelle Attanasio is the daughter of Paul Attanasio and Katie Jacobs *In 2012, Leighton Meester was dating Aaron Himelstein Reunions *Peter Jacobson and Jennifer Crystal Foley were both in 61* ''and reunited in Season 4 for a multi-episode run as husband and wife. *Andre Braugher and Bobbin Bergstrom were in the ''Gideon's Crossing ''episode "The Race" and three episodes of House *Meat Loaf and Colleen Camp appeared in both ''Wayne's World ''and Simple Explanation *Kurtwood Smith and Robert Sean Leonard played father and son in ''Dead Poet's Society ''and both appeared in Half-Wit. *Joshua Malina and Christina Vidal both appeared in the ''In Plain Sight ''episode "Son of Mann" and in Wilson. *Three Stories is stuffed with reunions. Sela Ward and Andrew Keegan also both appeared in the ''CSI:NY ''episode "The 34th Floor". Ward also appeared in two episodes of ''Once and Again ''with Josh Zuckerman. Zuckerman and Jennifer Morrison also worked together in the movie ''Surviving Christmas. Zuckerman and Carmen Electra later appeared together in the 90210 ''episodes "Hate 2 Love" and "902-100" *Sarah Clarke and A.J. Trauth both appeared in the movie ''Happy Endings ''and in Control. *Jennifer Morrison and John Cho were both in ''Star Trek ''and Love Hurts, Old connections The oldest connections belong to Peter Graves. Both Joe Morton and Diane Baker appeared on ''Mission: Impossible. Poorly connected To be fair, we've excluded actors like Carter Page whose only credit is on the series. As such, to qualify, you have to have at least one other acting credit. We list other actors who are more poorly connected than Hugh Laurie, who only has two connections despite an extensive resume. *Tyson Ritter - only two acting credits outside of House. No connections. *Skye Barrett - a child actress, no connections despite six other credits. *Roger Ainslie - no connections despite four other credits. *Despite appearing in three episodes, Kathryn Adams has a limited acting resume and only one connection - Judy Greer. Adams is not currently active on television or in movies. *Largely a stage actress, Melissa Kite only has one connection, Carmen Argenziano, and they didn't appear together until after they both appeared on House. Crowded productions Many television episodes and movies feature three or more House ''alumni. *''Zodiac ''(2007) has several House alumni - John Lacy, Elias Koteas, Donal Logue, Jimmi Simpson, Joel Bissonnette and James LeGros. *The TV movie ''Cinema Verite ''(2011) features Patrick Fugit, Thomas Dekker, Kathleen Quinlan, Nick Eversman and Jake Richardson *The ''Family Law ''episode "Decisons" features Kathleen Quinlan, Julie Warner, Jodi Long, Carl Reiner and Alan Rosenberg *''Rise ''(2007) features Cameron Richardson, Allan Rich, Samantha Shelton and Margo Harshman *The short lived TV series ''The Unusuals featured Amber Tamblyn, Jeremy Renner, Monique Gabriela Curnen and Kai Lennox *''The Salton Sea (2002) features R. Lee Ermey, Shirley Knight, Meat Loaf and Azura Skye *''The Station ''(2009) features Whitney Cummings, Carla Gallo, Ivo Nandi and Jose Zuniga *''Coming & Going ''(2011) features Sasha Alexander, Ivana Milicevic, Carla Gallo and Austin Michael Coleman *The TV Movie ''Judy's Got a Gun ''(2007) features Bailee Madison, Michael Michele, Margo Harshman, Marc Blucas and Kovar McClure *''Fired Up! ''(2009) features Nicholas D'Agosto, Smith Cho, Margo Harshman and Kayla Ewell *The ''FlashForward ''episode "A561984" features John Cho, Shohreh Aghdashloo, Michael Massee and John Prosky *The ''Law & Order: Los Angeles ''episode "Echo Park" features Jay Karnes, Michael Massee, John Prosky and John Kapelos *The ''Standoff ''episode "Circling" features Ron Livingston, Stacy Edwards, John Lacy and William Charlton *The ''Close to Home ''episode "Prodigal Son" features Jon Seda, Freda Foh Shen, Nigel Gibbs and William Charlton. The episode "Maternal Instinct" features Seda with Mel Harris, Josh Zuckerman and Joseph Lyle Taylor. *''The Mob Doctor ''episode "Change of Heart" features Shohreh Aghdashloo, Zeljko Ivanek, Wendy Makkena and Jurnee Smollett *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green ''(2012) features Shohreh Aghdashloo, David Morse, Lin-Manuel Miranda and Ron Livingston *''Normal Adolescent Behavior ''(2007) features Amber Tamblyn, Ashton Holmes, Daryl Sabara and Ricky Ullman. *The ''Justified ''episode "The Life Inside" features Sarah Jones, Kai Lennox, Christie Lynn Smith, Joseph Lyle Taylor and Heather Fox *''2ND Take ''(2011) features Sarah Jones, Josh Zuckerman, Lee Tergesen and Kim Estes *''S.W.A.T. ''(2003) features LL Cool J, Jeremy Renner, Lucinda Jenney and Jamison Yang *In ''A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas, Kal Penn and John Cho are joined by Elias Koteas. *''The Groomsmen (2006) features Matthew Lillard, Donal Logue and Julie McNiven. *''Storytelling ''(2001) features Maria Thayer, Tina Holmes and Franka Potente. *''Just Like Heaven ''(2005) features Donal Logue, Ivana Milicevic and Alyssa Shafer *The ''Bones ''episode "The Headless Witness" featured Kristoffer Polaha, Jake Richardson and Angel Oquendo. *The ''Bones ''episode "The Twist in the Twister" featured Joel Moore, Samantha Shelton and Samantha Quan *''Rise ''(2007) features Cameron Richardson, Allan Rich and Samantha Shelton *''Cement ''(2000) features Jeffrey Wright, Sherilyn Fenn and Chris McKenna *''Wishcraft ''(2002) features Michael Weston, Meat Loaf and Chris McKenna *On the ''NCIS: Los Angeles ''episode "Deliverance", LL Cool J is joined by Chris McKenna and Samantha Quan *''Sexual Life ''(2005) features Azura Skye, Carla Gallo, James LeGros and Shirley Knight *''What We Do Is Secret ''(2007) features Noah Segan, Ashton Holmes and Azura Skye. *''We Bought a Zoo ''(2011) features E"lle Fanning, Patrick Fugit and Carla Gallo *The TV movie ''Play or Be Played ''features Megan Dodds, Kurtwood Smith and Christina Vidal *The ''In Plain Sight ''episode "Son of Mann" features Joshua Malina, Christina Vidal and James Immekus *''Keith ''(2008) features Margo Harshman, Ignacio Serricchio, Jennifer Grey and Michael O'Keefe *''Love, Wedding, Marriage ''(2011) features Michael Weston, Colleen Camp and Andrew Keegan *''Beginners ''(2010) features Kai Lennox, China Shavers and Jodi Long *''The Brothers Solomon ''(2007) features Chi McBride, Charles Rahi Chun and Stephanie Courtney *''Roll Bounce ''(2005) features Chi McBride, Jurnee Smollett and Khleo Thomas *In the ''Psych ''episode "Shawn 2.0", series regular Kurt Fuller is joined by Nestor Carbonell and Skyler Gisondo *The ''Life ''episode "Mirror Ball" features Donal Logue, Rick D. Wasserman and John Gloria *''Epic Movie ''(2007) features Kal Penn, Jayma Mays, Faune A. Chambers and Carmen Electra *The episode "We're Number Two!" of ''The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman ''featured Nicole Bilderback, Colleen Camp and John Bain *On ''Big Love, ''series regular Amanda Seyfried is joined by Zeljko Ivanek, Anne Dudek and Ben Lemon in two episodes - "Outer Darkness" and "Sacrament". *In the ''JAG ''episode "Secret Agent Man", Zoe McLellan is joined by Keone Young and Vicellous Shannon *''On the Inside ''(2011) features Olivia Wilde, Pruitt Taylor Vince and Shohreh Aghdashloo *On ''Oliver Beene, ''series regular Wendy Makkena is joined by A.J. Trauth in two episodes - "Home, A Loan" and "Superhero". In the former, they are joined by Kurt Fuller, in the latter Howard Hesseman. *The TV movie ''Mystery Woman: Game Time ''features William Katt, Eddie Mills and A.J. Trauth *In the ''Franklin & Bash ''epsiode "Waiting on a Friend", series star Breckin Meyer is joined by A.J. Trauth and Carla Gallo *''What Women Want ''(2000) features Judy Greer, Lisa Edelstein and Andi Eystad *''Hangman's Curse ''(2003) features Mel Harris, Leighton Meester and Jake Richardson *In the ''JAG ''episode "Straits of Malacca", series regular Zoe McLellan is joined by Charles Rahi Chun and Mel Harris *The ''ABC Afterschool Special ''"Seasonal Differences" featured Megan Follows, Frank Whaley and Todd Louiso *In the ''Medium ''episode "New Terrain", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Todd Louiso and Faith Prince *''Extreme Dating ''(2005) features Meat Loaf, Andrew Keegan and Lee Tergesen *In the ''Lie to Me ''episode "Black and White", series regular Monique Gabriela Curnen is joined by Lee Tergesen and Jennifer Christopher *The ''Gideon's Crossing ''episode "The Race" features star Andre Braugher with Lucinda Jenney and Bobbin Bergstrom *In the ''Crossing Jordan ''episode "Missing Pieces", series regular Steve Valentine is joined by Lucinda Jenney and Leighton Meester *''American Violet ''(2008) features Michael O'Keefe, Charles S. Dutton and Lucinda Jenney *The ''Outlaw ''episode "In Re: Tyler Banks" features Michael O'Keefe, Christopher Gartin and Bitsie Tulloch *The ''Shameless ''episode "It's Time to Kill the Turtle" features Dennis Boutsikaris, Madison Davenport and Christopher Gartin *In the ''CSI:NY ''episode "Slainte", series regular Sela Ward is joined by Megan Dodds and Christopher Gartin *''Cheaper by the Dozen 2 ''features Piper Perabo, Carmen Electra and Alyson Stoner Alternative Universes Star Trek Many actors on the series have a connection to the series. In addition to Linda Park and Jolene Blalock, Kurtwood Smith has numerous ties to the television series and movies. Jennifer Morrison and John Cho are attached to the new movie franchise. An appearance on ''The Next Generation ''was one of Erika Flores first acting jobs. Jay Karnes has appeared on ''Voyager. Charmed Charmed - ''Several of the actors on House, M.D. have appeared on Charmed, but they rarely appear together. Anne Dudek, David Anders and Charles Robinson are some of the actors who have been in both series. Lori Rom appeared as Phoebe in the pilot episode, but dropped out thereafter and was replaced by Alyssa Milano. 24 Many of the actors are alumni of the series, most notably Sarah Clarke, Jude Ciccolella and Zeljko Ivanek Strange connections *Howard Hesseman was the star of ''Head of the Class. ''When he decided to leave the series, he was replaced in the main role by Billy Connolly. *On ''Murphy Brown, ''starring Candice Bergen, Murphy's baby was portrayed by Daryl Sabara *Beau Garrett is only connected to one other person who appeared on the series and would otherwise be listed as "poorly connected". Hoewver, that one other person is Olivia Wilde and they not only appeared together in Remorse, but appeared in two other movies together - ''Tron Legacy ''and ''Turistas. *Keone Young is not only well connected to other House, M.D. actors, many of his House connections are also connections to Star Trek. ''In Love Hurts, he plays John Cho's father, and Cho would later go on to be Lt. Sulu in the new ''Star Trek ''movie series. However, Young also played the father of Linda Park's character Ens. Hoshi Sato on ''Enterprise. ''He is also the actor who played Buck Bokai, the man who beat Joe Dimaggio's hitting streak, on ''Deep Space Nine. *In Austin Powers in Goldmember, Aaron Himelstein played young Austin Powers and Josh Zuckerman played young Dr. Evil. Missed connections *Peter Jacobson and Michael Nouri were both in ''61*, ''but missed their reunion in Risky Business by one episode. *Similarly, Peter Jacobson and Lee Tergesen both were in the ''Royal Pains ''episode "The Honeymoon's Over", but Jacobson missed a reunion in Instant Karma by two episodes. Famous family *Jennifer Crystal Foley is the daughter of Billy Crystal *Troy Garity is the son of Jane Fonda and Tom Hayden *Clementine Ford is the daughter of Cybill Shepherd. *Mira Sorvino is the daughter of Paul Sorvino. *Natalie Dreyfuss is the niece of actor Richard Dreyfuss Category:Browse